Live life love
by Desperate-teen
Summary: This is a childhood romance story!
1. Chapter 2

Isabella's point of view

I woke up and looked at the clock and it read 5:49. School starts at 8:00. I made breakfast for all the other foster kids and woke them up. It was their first day at school too. Afterwards I look a shower and then I took my medicine. By the time I finished getting dressed it was 7:00. The little ones bus came at 7:30. Once I saw that they were on the bus I knew it was safe for me to walk to school. My doctor said its good for me to walk to school instead of taking the bus for several reasons. The bus is really bad for my asthma and the fresh air is good for me. I know I'm only nine but I'm pretty mature for my age. That's my opinion anyway. I walked into the school. It was really big! It wasn't like a high school because I am in the 4th grade. The 8th graders were really big and mean. I wish one day I can be as tall as them. Anyway I'm walking to my classroom and this boy with pretty blonde hair runs me over.

Shane's Point of view

I was walking to my first class. I wasn't looking forward more at my schedule. I ran over this pretty girl. Very pretty girl! She had red hair and blue eyes and a pretty smile.

"Oh my god im so sorry! ….. Are you okay? Hello? Hello?"

I couldn't stop staring at her. I couldn't even talk. I managed to snap out of it because if dean were here he would call me a wuss. And im not a wuss! "Yea im alright. I wasn't looking where I was going its my fault. Hey are you okay" She was breathing kind of funny.

"Ill be fine" She pulled out her inhaler and took a puff.

Wow we have soo much in common! I have asthma too. Wait do I say that or will that freak her out. Say something.

" Am I freaking you out? I cant really help it" she said sadly

"No your fine… I mean not fine, Pretty I mean…"

"Its ok" she laughed. " I'm Isabella. You can call me Izzie. Or Bella or Isabel it really doesn't matter."

"Cool im shane. …. I don't really have a nickname."

" haha your funny. Im going to Spanish where are you going".

"Spanish." OH MY GOD! We have the same first class. She so pretty. She perfect.

"Cool"

They walk to Spanish together.

I spent my whole class staring at her. She's soo pretty. I know im nine but I think im in love. What if she likes dean? All the girls like dean. We look alike so if they like one of us they like the other. I should tell her. After class though. Shes really smart. When she speaks Spanish is so pretty and fluent. Ive never felt this way before. The bell rang. Finally I need to talk to her.

Isabella's pov

Spanish was easy. Maybe because half of my family is Latin American. I got my book and headed towards the next class until Shane came towards my way.

"Hey that was easy breasy right"

"Sure." He said "I have something to tell you"

"Fire away"

"I have a twin brother"

"Theres two of you? How does your mom survive" I say jokingly

"Very funny. Im just letting you know because when he sees a pretty girl he goes after her"

"You think im pretty?"

"Well.. umm… yea."

"I think your pretty too. Well handsome" Did I really just say that!

"alright ill see you later then. I have science."

"Kay I have algebra"

"algebra? That's 8th grade math!"

"I guess. I heard there mean"

"youll be ok you're a girl" He walked away.

He thinks im pretty? Wow! His blond hair and his green eyes. Snap out of it. You have algebra. Stupid eighth graders.


	2. Chapter 3

Izzie's point of view

I walked into the 8th grade algebra room. Nobody seemed to realize that I was there. I took the first available seat I can find. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey can I borrow a pencil" he said

"sure. Why not." Wow he was hot..! and like 4 years older than me. A girl can dream right.

"Well im Sean. You look a little young to be in this class. How old are you"

" Isabella and im nine."

"wow! That means you're in the 3rd grade or something"

"4th." By the looks of it I could tell he want good at math.. but that didn't matter he was dreamy.

"you must be smart then."

"Yea I guess so" I started to wheeze. I took my inhaler out of my pocket and took it.

"Do you need a nurse or something?"

"No im alright"

The teacher told the class to settle down. She told everyone to state their first and last name, favorite color and age. It went around the whole room. Then I got to me. I stood up.

"My name is Isabella Kasbrack, im nine years old, and my favorite color is purple."

I looked around and everybody was laughing at me. Maybe because I was nine or because I was little. Everyone was laughing except for Sean who was listening to his music without a care in the world. I ran out of the classroom and sat in the bathroom near the 4th grade classes. A little girl walked in with brown hair and brown eyes. She had glasses on. She was really pretty.

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

"No" I cried.

"Then whats wrong?"

"The big kids were making fun of me."

"The eighth graders! What were you doing on there side of the school?"

"I have math with them"

"You must be super smart"

"Yea I guess"

"Hey I have some stickers want sum"

I didn't even have time to respond when she put a glitter sticker of a rainbow on my hand.

"Thanks. Whats your name anyway"

" tori … short for victoria"

" Well im Isabella. Long for izzy bella or Isabel"

She laughed "Im going to call you izzy"

We sat in the bathroom for the whole period.

"don't you have class" she said.

"Im supposed to be barfing in here"

"Trouble maker" I joke

"Hey that's the bell you wanna eat lunch together"

"sure. I met someone earlier can he eat with us too?"

"okie dokie"

"I have to go get my stuff out of class. Meet buy the stairs ok"

"alright"

I walked back to class and my books were gone. And so was my inhaler. My first thought is that someone stole it. I began to freak out. I turned around and saw sean with my stuff.

"I didn't want anybody to take your stuff. I knew you needed this" he handed me my inhaler

"Thanks." I kept looking down.

"So why did you run out? Where they making fun of you? Well don't mind them they don't know anything. And your pretty smart to be 4 grades ahead.." I didn't answer. "You should get to lunch ill see you around."

He walked out. On the way to meet Tori I walked to my pouch and saw shane.

"Hey how was math?"

"Dreadful."

"Too bad"

"Hey I made a new friend. Wanna sit with us at lunch."

"Sure ill just ask my friend if he wants to go"

"Kay met us at the stairs"

"Alright"

I walked to the stairs and saw tori waiting.

"Wheres your friend" she asked

"He went to go get his friend so we can all eat together."

"Awesome"

I saw shane and his friend walking towards us.

"This is Elli. Short for Elijah. Elli this is Izzie short for Isabella and ummm…." Said shane

"Tori short for Victoria" tori said

"Well im shane.. short for…. Shane"

We all started laughing and went to lunch.

"Your hair is red! That's awesome!" Elli said "Its like its on fire"

"haha thanks" " your hair is really cool yourself! You have dreads!"

"Only because im black"

"Black people are cool" Shane said

"haha not even" elli said

"You guys want to hang out at my house tonight. We can do homework together"

"Homework! Let have a party! With lots of cute boys!" Tori said

" Beep Beep tori" I said

We all laughed and we all agreed to go to Shane's house afterschool and we were all excited for it.


	3. Chapter 4

Izzies point of view

(at the foster home)

"Moma Mollie?"

"yes" she said curiously

" I made some friends today"

"Good sweetie" knowing that there was something more.

"My friend shane wants me to come over today with a bunch of are other friends to do homework"

"oh really? Will you be the only girl?"

"No. there are four of us, Two girls and to boys…"… then she thought "and his twin brother but he won't be bothering us I haven't even seen him before. I have his address on this paper. Please moma mollie please! "

"Alright alright! Put on your jacket and your shoes, and bring your homework."

"Thanks moma mollie" I ran down the hall and grabbed everything mama mollie told me too.

"Isabella do you have your inhaler?"

"ummm…." I checked all of my pockets and I didn't find it. I went to my room to not find it there either. I started to panic. Mother mollie knew that once I started wheezing I was a ticking time bomb without medicine.

"Hey calm down" she knelled down and said calmly.

"but i…." I said in a panic voice.

"we will stop by a pharmacy and get you another one" she gave me a hug

We went to the pharmacy and got my inhaler. I never been so grateful in my life. The tightness in the throat went away.

"You alright sweety"

"yea.." I breathed "all better now" I closed my eyes and took deep breaths

"We are here" moma mollie said

I looked up and I saw the biggest house I could think of. It was amazing. It literally took my breath away. I took another puff of my inhaler. I saw 3 cars already lined up soo I guess I was the last one there. I rang the doorbell. A blonde lady with short blonde hair answered the door.

"and you must be izzy! Hello im GiGi."

"Im Mollie"

I gave a shaky smile. Then I saw shane.

"Izzys here!" shane yelled. "Come on silly head" he grabbed me and I ran to the others

MotherMollies point of view

"Homework my butt" gigi laughed "come in meet the other moms…. This is heather Ellis mom *she waved*, and this is Toris mom Paula. Heather and paula this is Mollie"

"Hello" she looked over at the kids playing.

"You alright?" Paula asked

"Yes just tired" she admitted

"Your telling me? Twin boys are exhausting." Gigi said

" I only have one that enough for me" heather said

"Me too" paula laughed. "ones my magic number… how many do you have Mollie?"

"oh me? Im a foster mother. I have five at the house."

"Oh my do you need a drink?" Paula said

"Thank you" she laughed. " You have a beautiful house gigi"

"Thank you!" she paused. " I knew you looked to young to be having a nine year old.

"Same with you!" mollie said

"Nahh just teen pregnancy" she laughed " I would have never guess that she was a foster child. Except the fact of the beautiful red hair!"

"No your son had wonderful hair heather" mollie said

"aha not my choice. He wanted it because his father had them" heather said

"That's soo cute" palua said.

"Paula your daughter has the most biggest brown eyes its amazing" heather said

"Oh shush" paula said " Mollie did you get lost on the way?"

"No. Isabella just lost her medicine"

"What type of medicine?" heather asked

"Her inhaler. She has asthma"

"No kidding. Shane had asthma when he was little but it doesn't seem to show now" gigi said "His asthma attacks were terrifying"

"Yea. Its just scary that one day it might come in take her life"

"Oh my… I would be able to sleep" paula said

"Me neither." Heather said

…

Ellis point of view

" This homework is hard" throwing the book down.

"Elli what subject are you doing?" shane said

"Math" he said sadly "I don't know my multiples yet"

"Yea they are hard!" tori said

" Izzie can help shes in big girl math" shane said

"Well…." Issie started

"Hey dorks". Dean walked down the stairs

Izzies point of view

He must be dean. He looks just like shane but his hair is more spiky

"We arnt dorks you moron. Don't you have something to do?" shane said

" No! that's why im here." Dean yelled.. but not loud enough that his mom could here. "who invited whoppie goldburg?"

"I will be whopping something." Elli went to sock him when shane was holding him back.

"Hes not worth it." Shane said.

"Shutup sissy." He walked towords tori "Hey I know you! You're the jew that's in my English class. Your people killed jesus"

" Did not!" she said

Deans point of view

I turn my head to see this pretty read head. She was sitting there in an algebra book so she must have been smart. She had pretty read hair.

"and who might you be" I said

"Her name is izzie, now leave us alone" my annoying brother said

"I wasn't asking you you wuss" I looked at her. "name?"

"Isabella" she said

"pretty. What are you doing with this stack of losers"

"They are my friends"

"ohh really"

Izzies point of view

Oh really? What does that mean!

"What if I tell all your friends that your from a foster home. Because I heard your "mom" say it in the kitchen and you're the only Isabella here"

I felt my heart sink. My throat tighten up.

"Really?" tori said

"Beep Beep Tori" shane whispered

"Your mean!" Elli said "and if she was I wouldn't care!"

"Me neither" shane said

"yea!" tori jumped … " I know I know beep beep tori"

"I guess they are your friends" he smirked he walked halfway up the stairs.

I couldn't breathe and I was wheezing. I couldn't tell if they heard it. Shane looked at me worriedly. I took out my inhaler from my back pocket and took a deep breath from it.

"Something wrong?" Dean stopped and said

" Ill …. Be ok." I gasped

He laughed and made his way up the stairs.

"You alright" shane asked

"Yea I just need a glass of water"

Shanes point of view

My brother is such a jerk! Why would he do that! I mean why she wouldn't tell us. Maybe she was just embarrassed. Skip that I need to get her some water. I ran into the kitchen and I was stopped buy the moms.

"Hey babe!"

"Mom your drunk"

"Totally not!... why are you running"

"I need some water mom" I said

"Something hot you ate?"

"No izzie just had alittle attack and she said she wanted some water"

All the moms started laughing including her foster mom. They were all drunk as ever. I went to get some water and brought it back to her. She was still gasping lightly for hair. She was so pretty. Yet she looked like she was scared, hurting and trying to calm down.

"Its ok" I said and gave her the bottle of water.

She drunk the bottle of water and layed down after taking her inhaler once more.

"Something wrong" The butler asked

"Uhh no. Not anymore" shane said

"What has happened" Nicholas said *the butler. They call him nick*

"He had an asthma attack. But shes alright now."

"Your parents are quiet drunks you guys might have to sleep over"

"that's cool" they all agreed. Izzie was sitting up now still wheezing.

They ordered pizza ate it and they soon feel asleep.

Izzies pov

It was 2 in the morning and I had to go to the bathroom. I walked down the isle and something grabbed me and covered my mouth. I felt my throat tighten. I thought to times in one day wasn't really good. I looked up and saw dean. He let go of me and shut the door.

"don't say a word" he whispered "or you wont be able to use this" he held my inhaler in his hand. I must have dropped it.

" What… do you want …. For me" I gasped it must of seemed like the longest sentence in my life.

" do you like me?"

"we…. Can be… friends" I coughed and felt my chest heave.

" I don't have friends"

"why.. not"

"people think im strange. Most girls like me til they get to know me…. I think my brother likes you."

"Shane…."

"Yes. Likes you… " he took my inhaler and broke it.

" Why…did you….."

"because I felt like it….. and I know you like shane back"

I felt light headed. I couldn't talk. He left the room and came back with shane. Shane ran to my side.

"What did you do to her!"

"whatever" dean said and walked away.

He saw my broken inhaler and knew that it want going to end well. He called 911

"Hey my friend is having an asthma attack and you need to help her. ….Her name is izzie and she has red hair and blue eyes. …..Yes Isabella kasbrack.! Are you guys coming or not. Ohkay. You have medical record?... Is that bad!... ok.

5 minutes later they were at the door. They took Isabella and she was taken to the hospital.. the whole house was awake by then. Her foster mom forgot to find somebody to watch the other foster kids so she drove home to get them to school and then she was to the hospital.


End file.
